


DYE me with you

by brickshoe



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mark is a model, Past Arranged Marriage, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ceo Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brickshoe/pseuds/brickshoe
Summary: Two souls rekindle after years without each otherI suck a summaries but enjoy!
Relationships: Markjin - Relationship, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	DYE me with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I had a dream about and had to spew into physical form so here you go!

The party was well underway, the guests ranging from celebrities to important businessmen. Mark never wanted to go but his management insisted it was important that he showed up to network, which he had done for a good hour before getting bored of hearing the same ‘we’ll be in touch’ and the most irritating ‘I have a room upstairs if you wanted to join me later’, Mark had enough and excused himself to the outside area where he was now leant against the bannister smoking wondering when it would be appropriate to leave. 

“You know that’s bad for you” Mark heard from behind him seeing someone he never thought he would (although he did hope). The said person was now leant next to him facing Mark. 

“Well it’s the only way I’m going to get through this, I’m sure you feel the same otherwise you wouldn’t be out here too.” Mark said side eyeing the man next to him, watching the man slowly take the cigarette from between his fingers and put it up to his own lips making Mark smirk at him.

“Hmm” The man agreed looking at Mark. “Okay that’s enough you could get your own y’know” Mark said taking it back to finish off. 

“Didn’t expect to see you here” Mark said looking the man up and down admiring the view of the man in a slim black suit looking as handsome as ever.

“Business as usual” 

“Yes, Jinyoung the businessman got to keep up his image” Mark smirked as he put out the cigarette on the bannister and turning his body to be fully facing Jinyoung. 

“Got to keep busy in these times” Jinyoung looked at Mark with a soft smile taking in the view and watching as the other shivered in the cold. “Come here, you’re going to freeze” opening up his jacket to let Mark in which the other didn’t refuse and wrapped his arms around the others waist snuggling into his chest. 

“I missed you by the way” Jinyoung said cuddling the other and lifting up his chin so the other looked at him. “A lot”. 

“I have a room upstairs if you want to get out of here and into the warm” Mark mumbled in Jinyoung’s chest as he felt the other hum and then start to lead the other inside, sneaking past the busy hall and to the lifts where Mark presser the correct number to his floor.

————————————————-

Jinyoung woke up alone, it was 3 am and the balcony was open. Sleepily Jinyoung trailed over to said balcony to find Mark, once again’ leant against the bannister smoking. Jinyoung walked up behind him to hug him from behind and snuggle into his neck.

“Couldn’t sleep ?” Jinyoung mumbled into the other’s neck trailing down and along his bare shoulders, hearing the other hum in reply. 

“It’s become a habit these days, you get used to it” Mark said leaning back into the other’s embrace taking in the warmth. 

“Want to talk about it?” Jinyoung asked but the other just shook his head and put out his cigarette.

“We can talk about other things... like was this the usual couple nights then we don’t see each other for a year or so ? “ Mark said hesitantly turning slowly in Jinyoung’s arms to face him.

“I hope not, I meant it when I said I missed you and this time feels different I feel ready to actually make this into something more serious. More permanent, if that’s what you want to if you’re ready for that” Jinyoung said as the other looped his arms around his waist snuggling into Jinyoung; Jinyoung stroking his hair.

“Me too, I think it’s time to stop dancing around each other and make this something, I don’t know how much longer this could go on if not” Mark mumbled. 

“Okay then, well I think we better get you inside because you’re freezing and falling asleep as I speak” Jinyoung said as he dragged a sleepy Mark back into the room and into the bed. 

“You’re staying right ?” Mark asked wearily as he crawled back into the bed watching Jinyoung.

“No place I’d rather be” Jinyoung smiled as he climbed on top of Mark to kiss him and then lay beside him putting his arms around him, whispering a sweet “I love you” as they both fell into a deep slumber.

———————————-——————-

Mark woke up to an empty bed but before he could panic if Jinyoung had left he heard a noise from the balcony. Entering the balcony he saw Jinyoung sat at the small table smoking.

“You know you can buy yourself some” Mark said walking over to Jinyoung and sitting on his lap as he took the cigarette from between his lips and put it between his own. 

“Yes but then I’d be forming a habit myself” Jinyoung said as he pulled Mark closer to him. 

Mark rolled his eyes finishing it off and putting it in the ash tray. “So what are your plans today?” Turning to Jinyoung to give him his full attention.

“I’ve got a meeting at 11 but after that I’m free, what about you?” 

“Nothing really, my schedule is clear.” Mark said leaning in to steal a kiss. 

“I forgot to ask last night, why did you book a room here when you live 10 minutes down the street?” Jinyoung asked curiously.

“Well it’s a complimentary room they always give me one at these events and I also don’t have a house at the moment. Actually last night was my first night back in a year, I went straight to the event from the airport” 

“What happened to your house ?” Jinyoung asked as Mark snuggled closer to get more comfortable.

“I sold it because I knew I was leaving and didn’t know when I’d be back, thought it’d be easier that way.” 

“Where were you?”

“I flew all over, I was in London for a few weeks for a shoot, then Paris, then I went home to LA for a month, then I was in China for a few months I stayed at Jackson’s.” 

“So you just came back for the event?” Jinyoung asked curiously.

“No. Well not necessarily, I was debating whether to come back and umm. I was going to stay for a few months see how I like being here and if it no longer felt like home I was going to leave for good, of course one thing was the main decider.” Mark stater looking directly into Jinyoung’s eyes. 

“And what was that?”

“You.” 

Jinyoung looked at Mark curiously. “Good thing I was at that party then. Also you know you can always stay with me till you find a permanent place right ?” 

“Mhm, I know” Mark said as he started to play with Jinyoung’s fingers, a habit he had when they started talking seriously it was cute in Jinyoung’s opinion as Jinyoung watched him do so.

As Mark was playing he noticed a certain ring on Jinyoung’s middle finger, Jinyoung noticed and pulled Mark’s chin to look at him but before he could say anything Mark interrupted him. 

“You don’t have to say anything I know how close you two were of course I wouldn’t ask you to take it off. It’s one of your last memories of her you’ve got to hold on to that, besides it’s not on your wedding finger so it doesn’t bother me” Mark said with a small smile looking up at Jinyoung. Jinyoung leant forward to pull Mark into a kiss, picking him and carrying him back into the room and laid him on the bed.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you.” Jinyoung said leaning down to kiss Mark. 

“No but keep going” Mark said cheekily pulling Jinyoung back for another kiss. “I love you too.”

They both had baggage they have to still deal with but it’s finally time they deal with it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I know it’s very short I’m sorry!


End file.
